ponymovfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Macintosh
Big Macintosh, voiced by Max Gilardi, is Applejack's older brother who mostly appeared in Ask Jappleack than in PONY.MOV. Like his sister, his cutie mark is exactly the same as in the real show. History Big Macintosh was first shown in Spike's flashback of the high school prom. In it, he was shown as one of the crowd members who was laughing at Fluttershy after Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie dumped a bucket of blood on her. Big Macintosh was there to comfort Applejack after Applebloom got crushed by Discord's foot, and when her dog, Winona, got killed by Fluttershy in her shed. Soon, Applejack became so depressed that she started to dig into an entire tub full of apples the same as last time; putting herslef in a coma once more. Soon, Big Mac and Granny Smith took her to the hospital, and where shown having a chat with the doctor. When Applejack woke up, she yelled that she wanted to go back to sleep because she getting closer to something. Once they came home to the farm, Big Macintosh saw that Applejack was about to do the same stunt again, and tried to stop her because he didn't want to lose her like Applebloom. Applejack tried to tell her brother that this might be the most important thing she's ever done, but he told her that she was asleep for a week and a half the last time she did it. She finally said that the apples aren't putting her to sleep; they're trying to wake her up. After thinking it over, Big Mac finally gave in, and told his sister that he thinks she's making the right decision if it's that important to her. Applejack then said good-bye to her brother, took a bite out of the apple he gave her, and began to go through the void once again. According to "True Equestria Story", Pinkie Pie once performed a sex act on Big Macintosh, and the tape of it was leaked onto the Internet in 2007. One year later, Rainbow Dash (who was really in a coma after she was supposedly killed by Fluttershy) performed a sonic rainboom that reversed time back to when Applebloom was about to be killed so she could defeat Discord (as Rainbow-Titan). During the fight, Big Macintosh was shown, watching in horror, as Discord violently ripped out Rainbow's wings, along with Lyra Sanchez and Bon Bon. After Rainbow defeated the killer God of Chaos with the Sword of the Holy Titans, Big Mac was then shown fixing up the barn by painting it. Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV * Big Macintosh in MLP: FiM is voiced by Peter New, while Big Macintosh in PONY.MOV is voiced by Max Gilardi. * Big Macintosh in MLP: FiM says, "Eeyup," a lot, while Big Macintosh in PONY.MOV doesn't. * Big Macintosh in MLP: FiM doesn't pay for sex, while Big Macintosh in PONY.MOV does. Relationship * They're both red. * They both have an orange mane. * They're both voiced by a male. * They both have a cutie mark that consists of a sliced green apple. * They're both related to Applejack, Applebloom, and Granny Smith. * They both have white freckles. * They both wear a brown horse collar. * They both say, "Eeyup." * They both have white hooves. * They both live on a farm. * They both have green eyes. * They both have a deep voice. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Earth Ponies Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Apple Family Category:Male Characters Category:Ask Jappleack Characters Category:Ponies with their real cutie marks Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Heroes